


Favouritism

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tries hard not be jealous of the extra attention that Minato-sensei lavishes on Kakashi.  After all it’s only because Kakashi doesn’t have anyone else, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Favouritism  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Minato x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Non-con - attempted angst - not a happy story  
Summary: Rin tries hard not be jealous of the extra attention that Minato-sensei lavishes on Kakashi. After all it’s only because Kakashi doesn’t have anyone else, right?

 

“All right team, that’s enough for today. Who wants some ramen?” 

Rin turns to face her sensei just in time to see him ruffle Kakashi’s hair fondly. Her dour team-mate scowls at their sensei and runs his own hand through his hair to settle it back into its former spiky glory. Telling herself, for the hundredth time, that it was just happenstance that Minato-sensei was standing beside Kakashi when he called a halt to their sparring, but a little voice inside her reminded her that their sensei hadn’t ruffled her hair or Obito’s in years.

Their goggle-wearing team-mate is already yelling his ascent and running towards the Ichiraku ramen stand where they always eat after training. Rin can hear Minato-sensei laughing at Obito’s actions the way that he always does, and at Kakashi’s grumbling too. Brushing her clothes down to remove any dirt that might have clung to her, Rin turns a bright smile up at her sensei and falls into step beside Kakashi, hoping against hope that today he might suddenly realise exactly how beautiful and desirable she it.

Their meal is just as loud and rambunctious as usual and Rin wonders how the young man who owns the stall can stand having their patronage every day; surely they must scare off other potential customers. She doesn’t ask though, she’d prefer to live in ignorance. Ducking a particularly wild swing by Obito, she reaches out and clocks him on the head, telling him impatiently to be more like Kakashi. At her words, she can hear her sensei chuckling in the background, along with a familiar grumble that tells her Minato-sensei is ruffling Kakashi’s hair, again.

Their meal over, the team splits up, Obito running for the Uchiha compound determined not to be late, and Rin turning her back on the ramen stand to head for her family home. Looking back over her shoulder, she sees Minato-sensei fall into step with Kakashi as they stroll slowly in the direction of the boys’ apartment. Reminding herself that it’s only because Kakashi has no-one to return home to, she squelches the rising jealousy in her heart and resolutely turns her back.

In the following weeks, Rin notices that Kakashi is becoming more and more withdrawn, although Minato-sensei is still treating him as if nothing is different. When they spar together, Rin can see that Kakashi’s eyes no longer sparkle and his cheeks are slightly hollowed, he looks like he’s very sick but Rin cannot detect any further signs of illness. Wondering if he’s eating enough, she approaches Minato-sensei with her worries, shushing the voice in her head that suggests that if Minato-sensei were really paying attention to his apparent favourite; then he really should have already noticed Kakashi’s poor state of health.

After she speaks to Sensei, Rin notices that Kakashi’s thin body starts to fill out, and the hollows leave his cheeks. There are still dark circles under his eyes however, and the sparkle in his gaze has still not returned. Resolutely, she tries speaking to Obito about her concerns and for a moment she sees something that might almost be compassion cross his face, but then an oddly stern expression twists his normally happy features into a strange mask.

“What happens between teacher and student; stays between teacher and student.” He mumbles in low monotone, then he spins on his heel and races away into the trees, Rin staring dumbfounded at his back; Obito has never done such a thing in all the years that she has known him. 

Behind her, she feels Minato-sensei moving closer, and then he rests his large, warm, and comforting hand on her shoulder and kindly asks her what happened. Kakashi moves slightly in front and to the side of her, and he cocks his masked face slightly as he queries their sensei whether or not it is worth retrieving the wayward Uchiha at this late hour.

Ramen is strangely quiet without Obito creating a ruckus, and Rin’s other side feels cold without his presence. Casting her eyes sideways, she checks to see that Kakashi is eating properly, and is surprised to see Minato-sensei also watching their silver-haired team-mate. There is an odd look on her teachers’ face, one that makes Rin feel slightly uncomfortable without knowing the reason why. Trying to push the sensation away, she concentrates on her ramen.

When their meal is over, Rin waves her normal happy goodbye to Minato-sensei and Kakashi, before striding happily towards home. She is nearly at the front door when she remembers Obito’s strange statement. Clearly he knows something about Kakashi that she doesn’t. Turning abruptly on her heel, she heads towards Kakashi’s apartment, determined to find out exactly what is going on.

Oddly enough, when Rin reaches Kakashi’s apartment, she can detect no chakra signature, although the lights are on and she can smell freshly brewed tea. Steeling herself for rejection, she knocks firmly on the door, and is unsurprised when no-one answers. Sighing, she turns around and heads back to the street, as if heading back home.

When she is out of sight of Kakashi’s building, she ducks into an alley and casts a quick henge, before tightly reeling in her chakra. Confident in her disguise, she steps back out onto the street and heads back towards Kakashi’s apartment, determined to find out what’s going on.

Slowly slinking up the wall of the building Rin pauses when she is just below the window ledge of Kakashi’s apartment. Inside she can hear the soft murmurs of two voices. Surprised to know that Kakashi has visitors, she listens carefully to the timbre and tone of the second voice and feels her heart skip a beat when she recognizes Minato-sensei. Peeking over the sill, she peers through a tiny gap in the drawn curtains.

Kakashi is sitting on Minato-sensei’s lap with his legs dangling to the outside of their teachers’ and with his back pressed firmly against the older man’s chest. Also clearly obvious, is the fact that Minato-sensei has his arms wrapped around Kakashi’s body, clearly restraining her team-mate’s movements. As she watches, Minato-sensei slowly moves one of his hands down to grope between Kakashi’s legs, and Rin feels her stomach twist itself into knots.

Unable to tear her eyes away and yet unable to believe what she is seeing, Rin stays crouched below the window sill as her kind and gentle sensei deliberately strips her youngest team-mate and then himself. She can hear the soft murmur of her sensei’s voice the entire time, but only one statement is clear, and it makes her shiver.

“It’s my birthday today Kakashi-kun, don’t you want to give me what I want?”

Inside, she can see Kakashi bow his head at the words, and she wants to burst into the room and protest, but her limbs are frozen in place. Instead, she watches with mounting horror as Minato-sensei bends Kakashi over the table and slowly pushes into him. The light catches and sparkles on the tears leaking from Kakashi’s eyes and his fists are clenched, but he doesn’t protest the action. Rin isn’t sure why, unless it is because this has been happening for so long that Kakashi has given up hope of it ever stopping. 

Hating herself for ever moment that she stays in place, Rin watches as her sensei’s thrusts become harder and more frantic, before finally, he arches his back and stills. Beneath him, Kakashi lets out a soft gasp as their sensei ruffles his hair and thanks him for the wonderful gift. The Minato-sensei withdraws from her team-mates’ body and dresses himself, before kissing Kakashi softly on his cheek and turning to leave.

Fearing that she might be sick, Rin watches as Minato-sensei leaves the apartment; Kakashi doesn’t move. Forcing her limbs into motion, she climbs through the window and enters the room. Kakashi turns angry eyes onto her and she wilts slightly under the onslaught. Her offer of healing is turned down, and she finds herself literally tossed out of the window by her furious team-mate.

Berating herself for her lack of action, Rin stumbles home and falls into her bed. She needs to do something about this situation, but can’t think what.

As the days, weeks and months pass, Rin becomes used to living with the sickness and shame of her inaction. Kakashi looks the same, his eyes are still dead and he still obsessed with rules and regulations, but aside from that, there is no sign that Rin can see of what happens between teacher and student behind closed doors.


	2. Favouritism 2nd Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Rin try hard not be jealous of the extra attention that Minato-sensei lavishes on Kakashi. After all it’s only because Kakashi doesn’t have anyone else, right?

Title: Favouritism  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Minato x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Non-con - attempted angst - not a happy story  
Summary: Obito and Rin try hard not be jealous of the extra attention that Minato-sensei lavishes on Kakashi. After all it’s only because Kakashi doesn’t have anyone else, right?

 

“All right team, that’s enough for today. Who wants some ramen?” 

Kakashi scowls as Minato-sensei ruffles his hair. He is not a child and resents being treated like one. Running a hand through his muffled locks to settle them back into his preferred style, he catches a glimpse of his team-mates jealous faces. If only they understood the real cost of Minato-sensei’s favouritism, then perhaps they wouldn’t feel so jealous. Not that Kakashi will ever tell them of the price he pays to allow them their innocence; he would rather die first.

His goggle-wearing team-mate is already yelling his ascent and running towards the Ichiraku ramen stand where they always eat after training. Kakashi can hear Minato-sensei laughing at Obito’s actions the way that he always does. He notices Rin brushing her clothes down to remove any dirt that might have clung to them, and turning a bright smile up at their sensei before she falls into step beside Kakashi, most likely hoping that he will have suddenly changed his mind and want to go out with her.

Sitting between Minato-sensei and Rin, Kakashi tries to concentrate on his meal. Obito is just as badly mannered as usual; talking with his mouth full and waving his arms around with no thought to anyone else. When Rin leans down to slurp up a mouthful of noodles, Kakashi turns to look Obito in the eye and mouths the word ‘idiot’ at him. As expected, Obito takes a swing at him just in time to nearly hit Rin, who in turn hits Obito over the head and tells him to be more like Kakashi. Kakashi wishes that he were actually someone worth being like.

Their meal is over, and Kakashi feels his ramen turn to lead in his belly. He knows what comes next. Obito will run towards his clan, even if they think he’s useless, they’re still there. Rin has her extended family who loves her dearly, and Kakashi has Minato-sensei. Minato-sensei who will walk him home like a child who cannot be trusted. Minato-sensei who will undress him, wash his back, and tuck him into bed. Minato-sensei, who will take what he wants from Kakashi’s body and give nothing back.

Feeling the strain of endless training, of Rin’s tireless wish to be with him and Minato-sensei’s ongoing affections, Kakashi finds himself losing weight. A small part of his mind tells him that maybe; just maybe, if he loses enough then Minato-sensei will no longer find him attractive. Despite his hope, Minato-sensei notices and starts to monitor when and what Kakashi eats. Unable to disobey a direct order from his superior, he starts to eat regularly again and notices that it doesn’t take long for his muscle tone to return.

As his body fills out again, Kakashi notices that Rin is staring at him more frequently. He doesn’t know what is worse, her gaze and attempts to get close to him or Minato-sensei’s possessiveness. Oddly enough, as he finishes up sparring with their sensei, he sees Rin and Obito whispering together. Knowing how odd it is for the two of them to be so close, he moves closer and overhears Obito’s whispered words before the Uchiha turns and flees in the trees.

“What happens between teacher and student; stays between teacher and student.” 

Wondering what Obito knows, he turns to Minato-sensei and requests permission to retrieve the Uchiha. He needs to talk to Obito. But Minato-sensei denies his request, walks up to lay a comforting hand on Rins shoulder and instead directs them towards the ramen stand, telling them that Obito just needed to blow off some steam and that he’ll be fine. Kakashi wonders suddenly if Minato-sensei knows more about what Obito is upset about than he is letting on.

Kakashi can feel them watching him; Minato-sensei and Rin. Keeping his head down, he tries to concentrate on his ramen, but it is surprisingly difficult without Obito there to break up the long silences; silences that are filled with secrets and dreams. Sometimes, Kakashi wonders what the young man behind the stand thinks of them, and what he thinks they will become.

When the meal is over, Rin makes her way towards her home and Kakashi turns to fall into step with Minato-sensei, heading towards his own tiny apartment. It’s the pattern of years, and Kakashi starts a pot of tea steeping as soon as they enter the apartment whilst Minato-sensei visits the bathroom. Palming the ward to block others from feeling his, or his sensei’s, chakra signatures, Kakashi relaxes against the bench to await his teachers’ reappearance.

A loud knock on the door is preceded by the sense of Rin’s chakra. Wondering what she could possibly want, Kakashi does not move to answer the door. There will be too many questions if she finds out that Minato-sensei is inside his apartment. Soon enough, unable to detect his own presence inside, Rin gives up and moves away. Sighing in relief, Kakashi turns to face the hallway, knowing what will happen if he isn’t watching when Minato-sensei exits the bathroom.

Settling down on Minato-sensei’s lap as directed, with his legs dangling on either side of his teachers’, Kakashi feels an odd mix of disgust and pleasure. He knows that this is wrong, and what Minato-sensei will expect afterwards, but it has been so long since anyone else held him, or comforted him, that part of him enjoys it. Underneath his butt, he can feel the burgeoning hardness that is the harbinger of pain and endless shame.

Minato-sensei’s arms wrap tightly around him, as if to prevent him from struggling, although Kakashi gave up struggling years ago, and he is subtly grinding upwards. Even knowing what is coming, Kakashi feels nervous sweat break out on his temples and in the small of his back. His stomach churns as one of Minato-sensei’s hands works its way down to the apex of his thighs and massages the softness there; laughing gently in Kakashi’s ear as he slowly hardens. 

He tries his best to stay soft for as long as possible, but Minato-sensei catches him at it and squeezes his sensitive organ harshy.

“It’s my birthday today Kakashi-kun, don’t you want to give me what I want?”

Knowing that he has no other choice, Kakashi allows his body to react as Minato-sensei wishes. After all, who would possibly believe him, the son of the White Fang, over Minato-sensei, the man who will be Yondaime Hokage? Minato-sensei has told him so often enough, and he can see the truth of it in the eyes of those who give him short shrift or turn their eyes away so that they cannot see him.

Passively allowing his body to be stripped, stroked, lubricated, and bent over the table, Kakashi’s breath hitches in pain as his fully-grown sensei pushes into him. He can feel his sensitive flesh stretching around the massive intruder, and it is a clear sign of how frequently they do this that Kakashi doesn’t tear. Ignoring the tears beading in his eyes, he balls his fists to try and will the agony away. It has never worked in the past, but every time, Kakashi hopes that this time it will.

Groaning as his sensei’s thrusts speed up, Kakashi holds his breath against the increased pain, but knows that it means that Minato-sensei is close. Arching his back slightly to a provide a better, less painful, angle, Kakashi hears his sensei moan and the fingers on his hips tighten hard enough to add to his collection of bruises, then Kakashi feels the slick dampness of Minato-sensei’s semen as it rushes out to fill him up. Gasping for breath, shame rushes through Kakashi as his sensei ruffles his hair and tells him he did a good job.

Pressing his chest to the table, Kakashi waits for Minato-sensei to withdraw before moving. Breathing shallowly, he listens as Minato-sensei fixes his clothes and struggles to hide a wince as the man kisses him lightly on the cheek before making his way to the door; he has a date with Kushina-san tonight if Kakashi remembers rightly.

Willing the pain to recede, Kakashi takes a deep breath and gathers his strength to stagger to the bathroom. He is interrupted however, when Rin suddenly appears through the window. Staring at her in shock and horror, Kakashi lashes out at her when she offers to heal him. If she knows that he needs healing, then she knows what has happened to him; knows his shame. 

Adrenaline courses through him as he rushes her and pushes her out through the window, slamming it shut and locking it. Staggering to the bathroom, he wonders how he is ever going to face her again, and whether or not he should tell Minato-sensei that their secret is out.

The next morning at training, Kakashi studiously avoids Rin’s eyes, and is partially relieved and partially upset that she does not approach him. As the days wear into weeks and months, Kakashi looses hope that she will ever say anything. Closing his mind to the memory, and swallowing his humiliation, he falls into step with Minato-sensei as they leave the ramen stand after another days’ hard training.


	3. Favouritism 3rd Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito isn’t really jealous of the extra attention that Minato-sensei lavishes on Kakashi. After all he knows all about the pain of betrayal.

Title: Favouritism (Obito’s perspective)  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Minato x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Non-con - attempted angst - not a happy story  
Summary: Obito isn’t really jealous of the extra attention that Minato-sensei lavishes on Kakashi. After all he knows all about the pain of betrayal.

 

“All right team, that’s enough for today. Who wants some ramen?” 

Turning happily to face their sensei at the pronouncement, Obito watches blandly as the man ruffles Kakashi’s hair fondly. His incredibly stuck-up teammate scowls up at their teacher and runs his own hand through his unruly silver hair to settle it back down. He can feel jealousy starting to rise up in his chest at their sensei’s favouritism, but he squishes it back down determinedly; he knows only too well the price of being someone’s chosen one. 

Pushing the uncomfortable thoughts from his mind, he plasters a happy expression on his face and turns his back on the sickening scene. Yelling out his agreement to a free ramen meal and he takes off at a dead run towards the Ichiraku ramen stand. He doesn’t want to watch Rin fawn over their youngest team-mate. He can’t understand what is so special about the arrogant child genius, other than his ridiculous attitude.

Sliding into his favourite seat, Obito immediately orders his favourite from the young man who owns the stall. It is the only time that he ever gets first helpings of anything. When his team members finally arrive, they also sit in their regular seats, Rin beside him, then Kakashi and their sensei at the far end. Obito tries to liven up the rather dour atmosphere; it feels too much like the Uchiha compound when everyone is silent and totally absorbed in their own little dramas. 

Typically enough, when Rin ducks her head to slurp up her broth, Kakashi mouths insults over her head. Obito can’t let the little suck-up get away with it and takes a swing at the smirking face. Unfortunately, Rin raises her head at exactly the wrong moment and spoils his aim. She sends him a dark look and clocks him over the head telling him to be more like Kakashi. Personally, Obito can’t think of anything worse than being like Kakashi.

As soon as their meal is over, Obito gets to his feet. He has a curfew and if he’s not home in time then he will regret it. The last time that he was late his uncle had beaten him so badly that he had had to be healed by a medic-nin. Obito did not particularly want to repeat the experience. As it was, he going to be cutting it fine. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of Rin getting to her feet and excusing herself; he didn’t know why she always left when he did; after all it wasn’t like her family would beat her if she was late.

Ducking a flying fist, in the quiet of the morning, Obito races out of his Uncle’s house. He is going to be late, again. That’s not necessarily a bad thing though. He was only early once, and it had been nice for a long moment, just him and Minato-sensei standing side by side in the cool dawn air watching the sun rise together. Then something had changed. Minato-sensei had changed. What had come after that one perfect moment still gave Obito nightmares. 

The way that the light is shining on Kakashi shows up the hollows in his cheeks and the circles under his eyes. Obito gapes silently for a moment then resolutely turns his back. Kakashi is always the first to arrive; every, single, day. To Obito this means that Kakashi must enjoy what their sensei does to him. Particularly when taken in conjunction with exactly how much time the two spend together. After all, they go together at night as well.

Having successfully ignored the sight of Kakashi apparently fading away, Obito is more than a little annoyed that Rin corners him one afternoon to ask him about it. He doesn’t understand why she cares so much for their regulation obsessed team mate. She certainly never asks him about his own bumps and bruises. On the other hand, what their sensei is doing is wrong, even if Kakashi appears to go willingly. Maybe if he gives Rin a hint, her own curiosity will lead her to the answer.

“What happens between teacher and student; stays between teacher and student.” 

Having opened his big mouth and untied the strings to let the proverbial cat out of the bag, Obito suddenly realises that Kakashi might not want his dirty secret exposed or Minato-sensei either. Turning his back on his team, he leaps up into the tree-tops and flees towards the memorial stone. He desperately has to speak to his parents, to ask them if he’s done the right thing, even if they cannot reply to his queries. No-one follows him.

Curled up in the corner of his closet-sized room, Obito hugs his knees to his bruised chest. He lost track of time at the KIA stone and his uncle was not happy when he finally slunk home. Through the aching pain of his beating, his mind is still churning over whether or not he should have hinted to Rin about what Minato-sensei does when he’s all alone with one of his boys. His only consolation is that their sensei has apparently never approached the lone female member of their team.

Alone in the dark, Obito thinks that he can feel, once again, those large hands, once so trusted, sliding down his arms, feeling so much like a hug, then restraining him. The fear building in his chest as Minato-sensei refuses to let go. Fingers, large and calloused, lightly touching him, stroking his private places, and delving inside of him. The agony of impalement, the blood dribbling down his thighs, and the sounds of his sensei’s obvious enjoyment, all set to the music of his own helpless choking tears.

Yet again he had been betrayed. First his parents, dying messily on a mission so that he could not even see them again before their funeral, then his uncles’ violent temper, his love of sake, and his vast disappointment in Obito’s lack of skills. No one has ever asked Obito about the marks and bruises that bloom almost constantly on his body. Not his clan, not his classmates, and not even his team-mates, it’s almost as if no one else can see them.

Having cried himself to sleep, Obito awakens feeling gritty and sore. Pulling himself to his feet, he dresses and then watches his face in the mirror as he tries to plaster a happy smile on his features. Not really satisfied with the grim mask that he achieves, he decides that it will have to do. Steeling himself, he slips quietly into the kitchen and grabs a quick breakfast before heading slowly towards the place where he meets his team every morning.

The air is uncomfortable, strained with tension and unsaid words. Obito tries his best to ignore it, as his team-mates are doing, but it makes his heart ache. Clearly Rin knows, and just as clearly isn’t going to do anything about it. He wonders if the guilt will change who she is, or if the shame will start to eat away at her. Somehow, he doesn’t think so; Rin seems to be rather good at ignoring those things which she doesn’t like.

That evening, after their regular ramen, Obito leaps to his feet and yells his goodbyes as he races down the street. Turing the first corner, he stops and sneaks back to peer around the corner of the building. He can see Rin walking off in the opposite direction, waving cheerfully, and in the middle he sees Minato-sensei place a heavy hand on Kakashi’s shoulder to guide the boy towards the bachelor apartments where their youngest team-mate lives. 

The look on Kakashi’s face, one of passive compliance, stabs right into Obito’s bruised heart. Genius the boy might be, but he still cannot escape their sensei’s sordid desires. The knowledge that Kakashi is the youngest member of their team, and the only one with no-one else in the world to care for him, sits heavily in Obito’s conscious. But what can he do about it? He cannot even stop his uncle’s fists, so who is he to obstruct the actions of one of Konoha’s most powerful men? 

As the days, weeks and months pass, Obito starts to notice that Minato-sensei has taken to dropping in to see various elders of the Uchiha clan. Then, to his surprise, he notices that his uncle, whilst still verbally abusive, no longer lashes out at him physically. His bruises heal and his muscles no longer ache so badly. Minato-sensei is trying to buy his silence. It is implied, but never voiced, that if he says anything against his sensei, then the protection will be withdrawn. Obito keeps his mouth shut. Surely he will be better able to protect his team-mates if he is a stronger ninja.


	4. Favouritism 4th Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he let himself do this to student? How could he possibly cause another living soul to go through the agony that he himself has lived through? Jiraiya-sensei, you were right, what goes around, comes around.

Title: Favouritism (Minato’s perspective)  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Minato x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Non-con - attempted angst - not a happy story  
Summary: How could he let himself do this to student? How could he possibly cause another living soul to go through the agony that he himself has lived through? Jiraiya-sensei, you were right, what goes around, comes around. 

“All right team, that’s enough for today. Who wants some ramen?” 

Ruffling Kakashi’s hair fondly, just to see his favourite student scowl up at him and fussily rearrange his dishevelled silver locks back into their proper place, Minato calls an end to their days training. The sun is starting to set and the air is beginning to cool. He notices the jealous looks that Obito and Rin cast at their youngest team-mate as he stands by Minato’s side, but he ignores them as he always does. As long as it is only looks and not actions, it’s not worth his time to bring up. They will grow out of their childish emotions soon enough. 

Laughing softly at Obito’s excitement, as the Uchiha runs towards the ramen stand, Minato returns Rin’s happy smile as she sidles up to Kakashi. If she survives the war, she will be a formidable kunoichi, refusing to give up even in the face of certain failure; Kakashi has never, to Minato’s knowledge, ever expressed any interest in her, in any other girl or boy for that matter. Minato knows firsthand that Kakashi has definitely reached puberty, and he preens slightly at the thought that his own attentions have blown all other contenders out of the water.

Sitting at the ramen stand with his team after training is always a comforting time for Minato. The delicious smell of the ramen, combined with the pleasant heat from his muscles and the anticipation of what was still to come, soothe Minato and leach all the stress from his body. Ignoring the bickering taking place at his side, children will be children after all; he idly wonders whether he should buy flowers or chocolates for his next date with Kushina. Just because it will be a political marriage doesn’t mean that he shouldn’t play the part of a courting man.

As soon as he has finished eating, Obito races towards the Uchiha compound. Minato knows that Obito’s uncle will beat the boy if he is late and he has used this knowledge as subtle punishment in the past to help control his excitable student. Every child needs boundaries, and for those boundaries to be rigidly enforced, but Minato finds that it suits his purposes better to be seen as the good guy, the one who offers free food, training, and brotherly comfort. He knows that eventually he will have to have words with Obito’s guardian, but for now he will continue to deflect all claims of child abuse directed at the Uchiha.

The self-assured Rin is less easily controlled, as she has a loving family to support her, but she can still be subtly guided in the desired direction using Kakashi as irresistible bait. Minato generally doesn’t like to share, but sometimes there is no other choice, and of course, using Kakashi in this way always results in his silver-haired student sulking and pouting adorably, which Minato finds more than compensates for the fact that someone else gets to play with his toy.

Kakashi has been Minato’s for such a very long time that he sometimes has difficulty remembering his life before his student. The pain and suffering of his childhood fade into insignificance when he cuddles his pale prodigy close, and the taste of Kakashi’s lips completely wipes away his memories of his brother. His brother who made his life a living hell whilst he was alive, his brother who had been an ANBU assassin, his brother who’d had an unquenchable thirst for young boys and who had first set his feet on this path that he now walked.

No matter what actions he performs when alone in the dark with his young student, Minato is nothing like his brother. They don’t look alike, not even a little bit, and he never makes Kakashi scream the way that he did, like his future was being forcibly torn from his body in a bloody mess. When he caresses Kakashi’s naked skin, the boy does not shrink away like he is evil incarnate, and when they make gentle love in the evenings, there is no blood to stain the sheets and indelibly remind him of his sins. He is not like his brother and never will be. 

Everything that Minato does, every action, every decision and every mission, he does with the village at the forefront of his mind. He will do anything to keep his home safe. He has lied, stolen, and killed for his village, and the people hold him up as a hero. They chalk up his determination to be the best ninja ever to genius and have cheered his rising status, backing his bid to be Yondaime eagerly. What he has done away from the public eye is not for their knowledge, the entire ninja system is built on blood and deception, and his actions are barely a drop in the ocean.

When Kakashi first starts losing weight, Minato chalks it down to the boy growing up. They have also been training much harder as the war gets worse and worse, but when Rin walks up to him and mentions her concerns, he takes a closer look. Obito and Rin, whilst thinner than they were, still look fit and healthy, whilst Kakashi looks pale and drawn. Concerned, Minato starts to monitor everything that his youngest student eats. He even goes to the extra effort of preparing protein-rich meals for the pair of them to eat together.

The extra domesticity element in their relationship brings Minato’s possessiveness roaring back to the surface. Kakashi has never looked as attractive as he does right now, and Minato knows that Rin can see it too. Obito, happily, seems to be oblivious. He does everything possible to limit the amount of alone time that Rin has with Kakashi, without interfering overly much in their necessary training regime. Noticing Rin and Obito whispering together one afternoon, Minato smiles happily, it seems that his plan is working. Drifting closer, he attempts to overhear what they’re talking about.

“What happens between teacher and student; stays between teacher and student.” 

Standing stock still as anger flashes through him, Minato watches as Obito flees into the trees. Kakashi, who also appears to have heard the words, asks if he should retrieve the wayward Uchiha. Despite being very tempted, Minato denies Kakashi’s request and lays a restraining hand on Rin’s shoulder. Directing them towards the ramen stand, he stews over what to do about Obito. His own indiscretion has clearly affected the boy more than he had thought that it would, and he needs to sort it out quickly, before his boys start to talk.

He hadn’t meant to touch the Uchiha like that. It had been a quiet, peaceful morning lit by a beautiful sunrise, and Obito had been early to their regular meeting place. Normally, it would’ve been Minato and Kakashi standing together, but Kakashi had been sick in bed with the flu. Minato had gone to see him, but he’d looked so miserable, that Minato had merely made him chicken ramen and told him to stay in bed. Standing there, his thwarted lust boiling in his veins, his sight had blurred until it almost seemed that it was Kakashi standing there with him, not Obito.

He had reached out and gathered the boy against him. Then he had sent his hands roaming, as he always did, murmuring praises and entreaties all at once. The boy in his arms had stiffened, and then started to cry and struggle. Shocked at the odd behaviour, Minato had tightened his grasp, the gasps and pants coming from the body in his arms exciting his predatory nature. What happened next had been pure instinct, and Minato still regretted his coarse actions. It had certainly made Obito wary of him, and changed their team dynamic in a way that he had been unable to rectify.

Keeping a close eye on his two remaining students, Minato puzzles over what to do with his wayward Uchiha. Maybe it is time to talk to the clan elders about the abuse happening in their compound, after all, Minato will be Yondaime Hokage, and surely beating on such a powerful man’s student should be unacceptable. It would, in fact, be negligent of their duties to allow such a thing to keep occurring. Smiling happily at his decision, Minato turns his thoughts to his future wife. They have another ‘date’ tonight. A polite term for the pre-engagement meetings that are vital for a political marriage, and a sop to the consciences of the elders who organise them.

Waving Rin on her way, Minato leads Kakashi towards the boy’s tiny apartment. He has considered moving the boy into his own home many times, it would be much more convenient, but as yet he is not powerful enough to carelessly step on the elder’s toes. Besides, the idea of Kakashi and Kushina comparing notes on him sets his teeth on edge. Opening the door, he immediately heads to the bathroom to relieve himself, leaving Kakashi to make tea. While he’s in there, he hears a knock at the door, and recognises Rin’s chakra pattern, he grits his teeth as he mentally screams at Kakashi to ignore it.

Kakashi is looking right at him when he exits the room and he smiles at the boy for not having answered the door. Even though he knows that there are wards on the apartment, wards that he himself put there that block their chakra signatures from being felt, it doesn’t make him feel any less nervous when someone who he holds no blackmail material over comes knocking. Taking a seat, he pats his thigh invitingly and casually sips his tea as Kakashi settles carefully into his lap, the boys legs dangling to the outside of Minato’s own.

Putting down his empty teacup, Minato wraps his arms around Kakashi’s slight body and breathes in the comforting smell of his student. These quiet moments are what he lives for. On his lap, Kakashi is quietly compliant, if not exactly enthusiastic, and Minato revels in the feel of his body. His own blood is heating and he grinds upwards. Kakashi’s cheeks are flushed and sweat is beading on his temples. Minato feels his ego soar at the clear signs of lust, and slowly works his eager hand towards Kakashi’s groin. The flesh there is still soft, but it hardens quickly beneath his ministrations, and he chuckles darkly in his playful student’s ear.

“It’s my birthday today Kakashi-kun, don’t you want to give me what I want?”

Minato is glad that he doesn’t have to remind Kakashi of his place in the world, it always puts a damper on any pleasure that follows. He prefers to believe that Kakashi is doing this of his own free will; after all, it’s not like the boy struggles or cries out in protest. Rising and bending the pale body in his arms over the table, Minato allows his hands free reign as he strokes and teases and prepares. The contrast between his own tanned skin and his student’s milky pale skin delights him as always, as does the beautiful softness of the boy’s silky skin. 

His breath hitches as he lodges the pink head of his arousal in the pucker of Kakashi’s ass. Pushing forwards, he stares entranced as the tiny ring stretches to accommodate him. There is no blood and whilst Kakashi’s breathing is harsh, the boy is still lying there pliantly enough. Panting roughly as he hilts, Minato stares down at the dishevelled perfection that is spread before him, before slowly starting to withdraw. Firmly grasping the pale hips, Minato starts to thrust into the tight, tight, heat and moans out his enjoyment.

Beneath him, Kakashi is also panting and Minato’s heart pounds when the boy casually arches his back, causing his next thrust to slide so much deeper. It’s too much and Minato clenches his fingers against Kakashi’s hips as his release flows through him. Slumping forwards onto the sweaty body of his student, Minato ruffles his hair affectionately and tells him that he did a good job. He nearly bites his tongue as the words leave his mouth, but the habit is so deeply ingrained that it is hard to break – it is the same action and words that he uses every time his student masters a new technique.

Withdrawing from Kakashi’s body, Minato politely turns his back as he gets dressed so that Kakashi can slide off the table in relative privacy. The boy is very modest and hates to have his naked body stared at, especially after one of their encounters, Minato is sure it has to do with the whole leaking thing, he himself always hated it too. Turning back to briefly kiss Kakashi’s flushed cheek, Minato excuses himself and exits the apartment, he has exactly five minutes to get across town so that he won’t be late for the Whirlpool delegation.

The currents swirling amongst his students the next day are thick and dark with hidden shadows. Minato sits back and watches the way that they interact, but does nothing to break the tension. He doesn’t want to chance them banding together and confronting him as a team. Instead, he tries his best to play them off against each other and insinuate himself as the good guy. He visits the Uchiha elders and speaks with them about Obito’s uncle, and approaches several prospective medical-nin about extra training for Rin, and he begins to spend the occasional night at Kakashi’s apartment, getting his fill of his favourite stuent before his inevitable marriage.


End file.
